


The Food Fight Mk. II

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang challenges Ren to a fight - a food fight.</p>
<p>A bake-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Fight Mk. II

It was the evening. Lessons had ended, lunch had been eaten, homework had been procrastinated by all but Weiss, complaining had been done by Weiss, and discussion was underway between Ruby and Nora in the library.

'You know, if we had another food fight, we would definitely win!' Nora boasted. This had been on her mind lately, as any of team JNPR could tell you; she hadn't let any of them sleep for a week.

'If you say so,' said Ruby, doubtful. As she began to think about the consequences, an expression of incredible fear appeared on her face. 'If we break anything, Glynda'll probably come into our rooms at night and smother us with pillows using her telekinesis!'

Hearing this, Yang walked over, ready to reassure her sister if necessary. 

Choosing to ignore what had just been said, Nora continued. 'We really need to fight, though! We haven't had a good battle for /ages/!'

'Maybe we could have a bake-off?' Yang suggested.

'Ooh! That sounds fun!' their resident Viking shouted excitedly. From her seat at a nearby table, Weiss shushed her. 'I nominate Ren for our team!' she shouted more quietly. Ren looked up, having been taking a short nap next to her.

'What am I doing?'

'A bake-off!'

'Okay.' He went back to sleep. There was no point trying to get out of it.

'Well, in that case, I'll be our team's chef,' Yang decided. 'Pancakes?'

'Pancakes,' Nora agreed.

\-----

Their arena of choice: the kitchen. Both Yang and Ren had prepared their various cooking implements, and Ruby and Nora had raided the pantry for ingredients.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

They began. To start with, they mixed various ingredients together - they were using a very complicated recipe, wanting to add more of a challenge. Yang was moving as quickly as she could, her face reddening from the exertion, while Ren was calm and collected.

They had finished making the mix, and, despite Yang's hurried cooking, Ren had managed to keep pace with her so far, infuriating her.

'How are you so fast!?'

He simply smiled, amused by both her reaction and the fact that he had just finished making his pancakes. Seeing this, she became even angrier, and Ren had to duck as a burst of flame from her Semblance struck where his head had been a moment ago. Thankfully, the pancakes hadn't been burnt by her outburst.

Yang was less fortunate. She looked horrified at what her loss of control had done. Her mix had been completely ruined, and what remained of her pancakes was charred and stuck to the plates they were on.

When Ren looked back from Yang's mess, he realised that all of his pancakes were gone. Puzzled, he followed the trail of sugar to find Nora, coated in syrup, having eaten all of them.

'I'm so sorry! They looked so delicious! I couldn't help myself!'

Sighing, Ren realised what this meant. If neither of them had anything to show for their efforts, then there was only one possible result: there was no victor. It was a draw.


End file.
